Dare me
by dr.rizzles81
Summary: I got dared to do this :) Variously One-Shots - read Chapter 1 for informations.
1. Chapter 1

Hi out there...

after a bad day I complained about some stories I've read here (everybody has a bad day once a while...) so my nice *sarcasm off* friends dared me to write a fiction with the following key points:

- not overly smutty

- Intersex-story

- High school/ College

'cause I was pissed about something I read containing this points.

So I got it done, and I had fun.

Got me thinking though...

**If you want to request a story, here is what you have to do:**

- contact me PM/review

- give as much key points as possible

- Only Jane/Maura pairing, sorry but I can't do Maura/Frankie/Ian/Jack, etc or Jane/Casey, etc.

**Last but not least I own nothing but my misspellings and my twisted brain.**

If you are not into some of the topics, you can still stay, I will name every chapter with the issue it contains.

So the first one will be called - Intersex

Have fun my friends...


	2. Intersex JM

**I own nothing but my misspellings and my twisted brain.**

**PS: I apologise for the misspelling in all the chapters. I am writing this on my phone and English is not my first language. Spellcheck for English doesn't exist in the document I am using. Most of them are because my fingers are too FAT :) and writing too fast, but I am goint to correct them as soon as possible. Sorry for that. Love u anyway...**

I know what my body does to people. It is the only way for me to come in contact, because my intelligence and my quirks to analyze and to ramble about anything doesn't help. It is more the other way around. Though there is one exception.

I met her two months ago in a nightclub. I am not normally the one going out to party, but my roommate had obviously decided to pry me away from my books. I was willing to give her that for now, she is nice, though I wouldn't consider her as a friend. Just politely and nice.

I let her talk me into going out with her and I am grateful for that, not because I like the loud and intoxicated crowd in there so much. No. My interest only is directed to one single person.

She is tall and stunningly beautiful. Pitch black, long and flowing hair. Eyes, rich in color, like the espresso I love in the early morning.

If you would see me, you would think, like most people, that I am experienced and sharing my bed each night with a different guy, but I am far from this.

My name is Maura Dorothea Isles, I am twenty, certified genius, M.D. I graduated at Boston Cambridge University last year and I am close to finish my study of pathology. Foremost I am the nerd, the poindexter, Maura-the-bora, Dr. Zombie to others but I got lucky with a body most people envy and so I could pick out of thousands of people.

But that is not what I want.

I didn't know what I wanted... until two months ago.

I never got further than a kiss with a boy I tried to date some time ago. Though I am still a virgin I know very well what is going on. I studied all of those hormones to exhaustion and now I want to experience them, all of them, with her. Never a person stirred something like that in me...

She is nice and we meet more often in these two months. A cup of coffee here, a walk over the campus there, before we had to split and walk into different buildings, a shared lunch underneath a tree.

I know she was interested, I could clearly see the signs and I am pretty sure she knew that I want her, but every meeting proceeded like we were two twelve-year-old classmates. I appreciate that she is chivalrously, not as forward as others are and if she's not a damn good liar I think she really likes me. For me. She laughs with me not over me.

But there was something holding her back. We were already two times so close to kiss, but both times we got interrupted and I saw that she was grateful for it, however, oddly enough it didn't hurt. Jane Rizzoli is a mystery I was going to solve.

I know pretty much everything about her and I know that though she comes from an Italian family, homosexuality is not a problem, because her aunt is in a same-sex relationship since forever and nobody seems to bother. It seems so normally that it came up by accident as she described her family for me. Without wavering or the smallest hesitation she told me that there was Aunt Rosa, sister of her father, living in the same street as they did, and her partner Charlotte.

Partner was her choice of word. A word that paraphrases acceptance, egality, love.

It wasn't our different upbringing, our background either. She never seems to be intimidated by my wealth or intelligence. She laughed it off and said we had to pee too.

The more I got to know her and the longer she made me waiting the more I wanted her.

Tonight I solved the puzzle.

Intersex, in humans and animals, is a variation in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, or genitals that do not allow an individual to be distinctly identified as male or female.

We were out, to the same nightclub we first met. We danced a lot and also had a lot to drink. Although there was always a small space, an unscalable distance between us she turned me on to no end. Like all the times before, she left me high and dry, though dry was probably not the right word.

She excused herself to the restroom and while I sat there, waiting... like always, I decided to take my chance, so I followed her.

As she opened the door of the stall I used the moment of surprise and pressed her back into it, up against the wall. I didn't kiss her right away. I would never dare to force someone...

I came dangerously close with my face to hers, breathing the same air.

"I don't know if it is my imagination but I want us to stop this silly game. I like you Jane. I think I am falling for you and I know for sure that I want you." I leaned in a bit closer, my lips nearly touching hers. "So tell me to stop or I am going to kiss you."

Before I knew what was happening I was up against the wall on the other side and we were kissing, the perfect mix of desire and gentleness. Her left hand caressing my face, her right on my side. I pulled at her, needing as much as contact as I could have, pressing her against me.

Oh she was good at hiding, but not that good and I felt the exact moment as she realized that I had noticed. I don't know if she would have run, but I didn't let her. I cupped her bottom and pressed her even harder into me, still kissing. What did it matter that I could feel her, quite the contrary, it was the ultimate evident for me that she was turned on too, turned on by me.

What did it matter? She could have four arms, three legs and two heads and I still would like her. Yes I know, people probably could say now, of course I would say that, but I can't lie and it honestly wouldn't have mattered. I was called a freak my entire life, mind my looks I am far from shallow. I like her, more than that, I have no experience but I dare to say I was already in love with her.

With the warm and gentle soul, with the loyal and tender friend. What does it matter that she is not average in her anatomy when she is not average in anything?

"Don't run from me Jane, please," I whispered against her lips and if not completely but I felt her relax a little.

We are lying in my bed right now. No, we didn't rush home, shredded each others clothes and did it like some hormone-driven animals. Quite the contrary.

We walked home, slowly. Snuggled into her side, her long arm around me, my hands meeting on her left side, arms tightly wrapped around her. We stopped every other minute to kiss, to look at each other and suddenly everything seemed so easy.

Probably it was the right thing to do not to voice her condition, just to act like I had known it all along. I hope she understands that I really don't care. She is the same person like she was yesterday, only I got to kiss her now and the opportunity to shamelessly snuggle into her, to caress her lips with my index, to slide my nose along her gorgeous neck.

At some point we need to talk about it. Not about her condition in general but about progress. I would break out in terrible hives and would syncope if I would say that I don't want to be intimate with her. Since the first time I felt more for her most of my night were spent thinking or dreaming about it. About the fact that she would be my first and that she would be gentle and loving, like she always is and that I would be one of the few humans who spent their first experience with someone who truly cared.

I would have to be careful; her wariness probably didn't come far. Either someone had already rejected or hurt her.

I didn't fool myself. People can be very mean; especially teenagers and I can't even start to imagine what she may have to go through. She appears to be strong, confident but her shyness with me spoke another language.

I can feel that she is still tense in some ways, even here in my bed but I have already tuned in to her, acting like it's common, normal.

Normal is a dangerous word. I don't like it, actually. Who decides what's normal? But there is nothing I can think better of right now. I want her to feel comfortable, normal. She has nothing to be afraid of, not from me. Every second we simply lie here, my head on her shoulder, our free hands linked I fall deeper and harder for her. We could be so great toghter. I only have to earn her unlimited trust.

It will be tough, there is nothing to whitewash. Some people may say leave it Isles, go ahead and don't burden yourself with it, but that's not what I am talking about.

It will be tough to earn her trust, to actually explore her. Not because I am afraid... actually because I am afraid, afraid I will do something wrong, afraid she will get something wrong.

What I am supposed to do? So many questions... did she already have had sex, is she comfortable with me touching her, prefers she men or women, does she even want to have sex like that or does she ignore her male part and prefers to use her fingers and tongue, are I am able to satisfy her?

I know I am being ridiculous but all I want is to protect her from any pain and as much as I want her I have no experience at all, not with emotional or physical love and definitively not with intersex. All I know is that I am craving her. Her smile, her voice, her touch.

"Would you go on a date with me? I mean no pseudo-coffee-library-nightclub-lunch-date, a real one?"

I scoot fully on top of her, looking into her face. "They all felt real to me," leaning down to kiss her she whispers 'yeah but I was too cowardly to think of them like that' against my lips.

...

We shared many nights like this for the whole next two weeks, kisses-yes, snuggling-yes, body-contact-yes, bare skin- no. There we were, both twenty, students, with no experience at all, working through things others did years prior. It couldn't have been better. Fingers fisting fabric, lips caressing the few skin that was exposed, soft sighs, pounding hearts, raged breathes and freed hormones. To the end of the first week the close calls were getting harder and I longed for her more than ever.

We had grown together like an old married couple, already co-dependent in some kind of way. At least I could say that for me, as I don't like to guess. I caught myself more often than not asking myself if Jane would like this or that, killing time, wandering through stores and shops until her classes were over. How it would feel to have her by my side every night, to share my life and anything with her and she seemed to have lost any hesitation, nearly any embarrassment when we were both so worked-up that she would become hard against me.

Our date was wonderful, she knows me so well. Though I like good food and enjoy some privileges of my upbringing I rather prefer to spend my time in silence. Like a picnic and a book she read to me while snuggled together on the blanket underneath the tree I use to sit. To make it count she picked me up not until just before sunset. It was a warm summer night and we spent it to the early morning hours before falling asleep in each others arms in my bed.

Most of the students spend the warmer weekends out, camping, making party and so the whole building I lived in was nearly vacated. It somehow didn't feel right to take our relationship to another level with audience next room and the night before was simply too beautiful to ruin it with desire.

With Judy out of the way there was no excuse anymore not to at least explore a little further. I didn't know if we were ready to walk the whole distance but I wanted so desperately to feel her skin against mine.

So I found myself wide awake feeling her fingers softly caressing the outside of my thigh, my silky night chemise ridden up during sleep. Before I allowed myself to think any further I scooted my back closer to her front, captured her hand gently and lead it underneath the fabric, straight up to my left breast. The thought alone had made my nipples hard like steel and the moment her palm cupped me I moaned deeply.

Uncontrolled chain reaction is it called in chemistry. The sound leaving my mouth made her rock-hard against my bottom, her physical reaction to mine again left me soaked wet and we both knew there was no going back anymore.

In one swift move I had Jane on her back, my negligee on the floor and straddled her with only my panties left.

Her eyes not daring to leave mine. I use all my strength to hold myself up in the slightly bent-forward position, reaching for both her hands. I guide them from my tummy slowly up to my breasts, showing her that it is more than desired to touch me wherever she wants. Before I can bow further down to kiss her she comes to sit and her shirts join my nightie on the floor. Her hands softly cup my bottom and she pulls me flush against her, we both moan as our naked upper bodies touch for the first time.

The next fifteen minutes we spent kissing and bathing in the currently discovered joy of feeling each others skin. I am actually so glad I waited for this to share with Jane. All this new feelings and sensations and there is no one I would rather explore them as with her.

Oh my God, she lifts my arms in the air, turning her hands, palms up and let her nails tingle over my skin. My arms, my sides, my thighs. How can something so light and simple feel so incredible good. As her lips touch a particular spot on my neck I ground my hips down on her. Overwhelming... all of it, emotionally, physically.

_Please don't start to cry now Isles, it could destroy everything. _

I let myself roll to the side, taking her with me. Coming to lie on my back I pull her between my legs. I lift my hips, disrobing my panties. Putting myself into the most vulnerable state I can possibly be, showing her all of my trust. She braces herself on her forearms, left and right side of my face. Softly kissing my neck, my jaw, my collarbones.

I cry out softly as she takes my left nipple into her mouth.

"Sweet Jesus, are you sure you never did this before?" I whisper between low moans.

"Honestly I have no idea what I am doing," she whispers back.

My hands wander down, cupping her firm bottom cheeks. "Don't stop with whatever you are doing."

I grab her left hand on my hip and slowly lead her between my legs, feeling how she is trembling. I buckle my pelvis into her hand at her first touch, moaning rather loudly, nearly drowning the sound coming from her lips.

I have to bite my lip, to not to scream as she starts to move her middle finger. So delicate slowly, deliberated pace and she is driving me crazy. I can't seem to stop my hips moving with her. Feeling her finger zooming in on my entrance I know what she is about to do. She wants to spare me any possible pain.

My hands slide underneath her brief boxers, caressing the skin on her taut butt. Pushing the fabric down I distract her from her purpose. I feel her going stiff; following her gaze my eyes fall onto her pants on the chair.

I grab her face, turning her to me. "There is no need for protection, unless you want to," I whisper against her lips, capturing them in a kiss. I move my hips against her, feeling her erection, panting already hard. I want her and I want her to know it.

She lifts her hips slightly and I stop her own hand from going down, moving mine instead. Biting my lip rather hard, touching her for the first time. Closing my fingers softly around her shaft she moans my name, deep and raw.

"Maur... I don't want to hurt you," I smile up to her, holding her gaze, letting my lip sliding through my teeth. "We will never find out if we not try." Not waiting for her to precede my words I receive the first few inches of her inside me.

"God Jane...," she stops immediately. My hands make it once more around onto her butt, pushing her softly down, taking all of her approximately 5.5 glorious inches inside of me.

"No pain, baby," I whisper, my palms gliding over her bottom. "I promise."

Nevertheless she stays still, kissing me, caressing my tongue gently with her own. I wrap my legs around her, can't getting her close enough to me. Encouraging her to move by pressing my tights together.

Instead of starting to move her hips, pounding into me her whole body glides over mine. Barely noticeable, though so... God, she makes me feel things I didn't know were possible.

"How do you feel, baby?" I ask her, letting my hands tenderly roam over her whole backside, enjoying her incredible muscular body.

"Drunk, overwhelmed," she breathes. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You don't...," I cup her face in my hands, pecking her lips. "You could never disappoint me. I want us both to enjoy it, I enjoy you immensely, please don't put pressure on yourself."

A mix of hiss and moan pressed into her mouth, simultaneously with a rather violent jerk of my hips and I am sure she hit my G-spot. Suddenly the tingling sensation, crawling over my skin the whole time, seems to gather deep down in my stomach, growing.

I feel all of my muscles start to tense up, meeting every move of hers now.

"Jane... Jane, I am close," I breathe, moaning, panting. My whole body starts to shake, trembling, exertion from the strong tension in my muscles, also a sign for my arriving climax.

Barely spoken, white heat shoots through my body, convulsing, contracting around her. Both our names mix up, chanting them like a mantra. I surely leave half moon-shaped imprints of my fingernails on her back. She presses her face frantically into my neck.

I spread my hands flat on her shoulder blades. "I am here baby," I whisper next to her ear. "That was stunningly beautiful, mind -blowing." I force myself to talk. I know she needs my words now more than I need to breathe. There will be time enough to enjoy the bliss she just made me feel. That will be definitively not the last time I slept with Jane, if she will have me, that is.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me love you, Jane."


	3. Intersex JM - sequel

**So, there we are again! One of you asked me to do a second Chapter of Intersex, Jane's view. The enquirer wants to stay faceless, so here we go... this contains the mentioning of abbuse, though it doesn't gets too deep into the situation.**

**I own nothing but my misspellings and my twisted brain.**

**PS: I apologise for the misspelling in all the chapters. I am writing this on my phone and English is not my first language. Spellcheck for English doesn't exist in the document I am using. Most of them are because my fingers are too FAT :) and writing too fast, but I am goint to correct them as soon as possible. Sorry for that. Love u anyway...**

There is a sting of shame deep down in my stomach, creeping up into my chest, my throat. I enjoy every second I spend with Maura. I never met another human like her. True, she is a doctor and she may not be as shocked about the fact that there are people out there like I. Between two genders. But she is so young. Sure I am the same age, but I was born this way. She is too young to be this mature.

She was nothing but perfect, from the very first moment we met.

I was not usually one to go out into a nightclub, alone, but I started this a year ago. Well I would have to go far afield...

Your prom normally should be something you look back to and laugh about it, but there is nothing to laugh for me. It all started rather normally. Strange word to use for someone like me.

Don't get me wrong I am not depressive or unhappy. I had my whole life to accept who I am. I am Jane. Jane Clementine Rizzoli, born April 1976. I have two younger brothers. I am a sporting ace and I am pretty smart for a blue collar Italian-American. I am tall and toned, my hair annoys me most of the time but I would never cut it and I got a nice set of tits and an average member between my legs. Let's state it as it is, for me it's normal. I am what I am.

Back to my prom! Steve Sanders asked me out, well I liked him. Of course he didn't know about my little secret... until later that night. I hadn't meant for him to find out and I hadn't meant for it to go this way either. I didn't matter that he not knew. I would go to BCU after High School and wouldn't have time; I liked him but was not overly interested.

He saw that a little different. Steve tried to kiss me, multiple times that night, but I wouldn't let him. I should have left, but I didn't.

Like always, someone had brought the booze and rather quickly Steve was hammered. I didn't drink anything. I want to be a cop; it wouldn't be helpful to get charged with underage-drinking. Sadly Steve had no sense of decency or shame anymore and I was too stunned and shocked to do anything.

I don't know how I ended up in the stall of the restroom but I never will forget the look on his face as his hand made contact with my 'secret'. It would have been painful but bearable if he had insulted me. Yeah... that would have been rather nice.

Before I could get a halt on it my dress was up and my boxers down. I was frozen but I still thought he did it to laugh about me. I was wrong! He told me that he had wanted to try it but couldn't because of his reputation and it was a fortune he had bagged me. That I couldn't tell anyone without to reveal my abnormity. Then he was on his knees. After he failed to get me hard he though called me a freak, an impotent freak. He asked me what the benefit was to have a dick and not be able to use it.

I got over it. Really. The only thing left is that I avoided body contact with others.

That's why I ended up in this nightclub. I went there every weekend. I like to talk and to flirt, to dance. With both genders, but I never get any further. No touching. No kissing. Until I met Maura.

Well at first I just saw her and... damn is she pretty. The kind of woman you would die for, but usually this kind of woman is in need of a good fuck and that's it. She and the other girl sat down directly across from me. You know that feeling... standing outside of a bakery, smelling and watching all the damn awesome goodies but you have no money left from your lunch? Well...

Woman like Maura are like a honey pot, the guys came in shoals, but she turned them all down. After three hours of the best and simultaneously shyest eye-sex I ever experienced she came over and asked me out to a coffee. I was about to decline as she lent down.

"I promise I only want to get to know you."

Dude...her voice was like liquid sex and her breath on my skin did nothing good to my brain.

And she kept her promise. We had coffee, seven cups and the best donuts I ever had and one of the best nights I ever had. We sat down by the Charles and talked, well past sunrise.

That girl had turned my head good and proper.

You wouldn't tell a lie if you said I fell in love with her that night.

She is smart and cute and her smile is like the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen and her eyes are magical. They change their color with the light and they gleam when she laughs.

I never stood a chance.

After we discovered that we used to visit the same College it was pretty clear that we would spent more time with each other than meeting occasionally here and there.

I fell really, really hard for her and it was painfully not to just kiss her every time we spent time together and it nearly happened two times. Thanks to Judy's, Maura's roommate, miserable timing it never happened and I was rather grateful. I didn't want to discover that she would be disgusted, repudiating me. She had tried to kiss Jane, the girl. She didn't know anything about Jane, the boy below my waistline.

Oh I wanted to tell her but how do you do that? I never had to tell anyone. My family knew, all of them, and they were the only ones that knew.

'Hi Maura, you tried to kiss me and I really liked the idea but I am half girl, half boy.'

Okay probably less sarcasm would do but still I didn't want to lose her and better be her friend than nothing.

Then 'stall incident' number two happened. I was for a moment about to freeze again, but then I decided to act first, to get control about the situation. Hell did it feel good to kiss her and having her kissing me back. I totally forgot for a moment about 'little Jane' until the snitch betrayed me. Before my fight or flight sense could kick in she had me clenched against her.

"Don't run from me Jane, please," she whispered against my lips, her voice so desperate.

I wanted to run and burry myself in the deepest hole I could find, nurse my wounds and die slowly. As her eyes met mine there was nothing but... love?

She didn't let go of me. She held me hard against her and she kissed me like it was her lifeline.

She shouldn't be again the one of us who is brave. We just loved each other for the first time and again it is her, soothing me, caressing the side of my head, my back, whispering to me.

It hit me all at once.

Don't get me wrong, Maura is one hell of a woman. She is not only beautiful; she has the body of a siren. All the right curves in the right places, flawless, irresistible and I can't even begin to describe how it feels to sleep with her. That she chose me to be her first... but all of this is only the tip of the iceberg.

The gift of her trust and all the love she spend me, giving me the time I needed to trust her with my heart. The untamed lust in her eyes as she straddled me, telling me whatever I would decide to do she only wanted me. Me, for me. Being intersex or not, being hard or not. It didn't matter to her.

One night, not long ago, I had told her about what had happened in that stall on my prom and I saw the pain darting over her face. She had said nothing. Seconds before we dived into sleep she snuggled deeper into me. 'I would practice celibacy with you,' she whispered nearly inaudible.

It may sound crazy or insane for people or you could say that it were just words, but she proofed her invincible love for me that night. It was not only the fact that she can't lie; it was the naturalness, the calmness in her voice. She would and she would never waver in her decision.

I turn my head to kiss her. She should be able to enjoy it too and she again put me first. Her left comes to rest in my nape and her right in the small of my back. Holding me against her.

"Stay a little longer," she whispers next to me. "I love for us to be this close."

The picture of her squirming underneath me makes it back into my mind. Slightly parted lips, the flush of her skin, the soft and deep moans and I will never be able to forget as her eyes opened slowly and our glances locked as she climaxed.

Like I could never tell her that I had to think about my grandma, knitting in her old armchair because honestly I would have had my draw at least the moment she carefully met my hips to welcome me into her.

Being already honest I never thought that I could satisfy her, at least not in this way. It has its benefits to be around girls who don't know that you are partly a boy, or at least have some male anatomy. I know every guy thinks he is a hero, that blindly jack hammering is the ultimately proved recipe for getting a girl off.

Though I have heard enough stories to theoretically know what I had to do I also know what Maura does to me. She had me blushing at least ten times a night, spent snuggling, kissing. It's sometimes annoying and truly embarrassing to have no control over some body parts and I think she enjoys it a lot to pull this reaction from me.

It's not that I am constantly horny, to say it blatantly but I can't help it that she turns me on and that it doesn't help when she breathes into my ear that there is nothing to be ashamed of, because she doesn't even need to have a look to confirm how wet she is.

My desire for her stirs again, starting to kiss down her neck I slowly pull out of her before it's too late. I want to turn my attention undivided to her and as she tries to pull me back to her I catch her hands, spreading kisses on them. Returning to her side letting go of her left one, cupping her cheek I pull her face to me, kissing her gently.

I let the pads of my fingertips explore every inch of her skin, mapping and storing all of it into my memory. Every dip and curve and swell. Every hiss and moan and squeal and giggle. Every shiver and jerk and flutter.

She bites down on my lower lip as I make contact with her clit and she apologises over and over until I stop her with a kiss. Her noises are driving me crazy. I miss her hand sneaking from my back down to my butt and in front and it feels like an electric shock as her fingertips grazes the underside of my penis.

I can't help the moan leaving my lips. "Please Maura; you took already care of me instead of letting go."

"Are you uncomfortable with me touching you?" she whispers.

"God no!" I rather moan than answer.

"Good, because like I said, I want us to explore and enjoy this together."

"Maura... I can barely hold it together."

"Good," she moans loudly. "Because I can't either."

"I... I don't want to make a mess in your bed Maura," oh my god, did I really say that out loud?

"Well... either that or inside of me because I am not going to stop," she breathes directly into my ear. "Make up your mind because I am going to come."

I think I don't need to tell how that ends... at least I didn't get it on her. Before I can spend a single thought about what just happened I am on my back and she straddles me, bending down to kiss me.

"Maybe tomorrow I will let you do whatever you want but today is about us, both of us."

Anyone of you want to come to my funeral on Monday?

**While I wrote this chapter I got a lot of requests to consider making it up to a story, so I will leave it here for now.**** Maybe**** there**** is**** more to come.**


	4. Amnesia -Hurt-Comfort-Romance-Teen

Hey there, got a new request.

-Smutty and cute

-high school/College AU

-based on song Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer

requested by WeeklyWriter

...

I never heard this song before and dude I had to cry, picturing this story already... so this one will be a bit sad during the journey.

Hope you like it 3 3 3

**I own nothing but my misspellings and my twisted brain.**

...

#R&I# #R&I# #R&I#

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out, getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_And you're somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you_

_When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the makeup running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I admit I like to see them, I admit I feel alone_

_All my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy and it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the makeup running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the makeup running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_I'm not fine at all_

I read the letter over and over again, tears keep coming without stopping. I was rarely ever impatient in my life, but could this damn plane not move any faster?

The sobbing starts again. I know the other passengers watch me, talk about me. I just can't stop, had not for once stopped since I found this letter in the mail. No sender, no name, no other words than this text of a song I found on Youtube after I Googled the first line, just the postmark from Boston.

I had not heard or read a single word from her since I had to leave for France, but I knew immediately it was her. Jane. And I wondered. Why would she send me this text after all this time?

I don't know why, but something got me curious and I started to look. I turned the whole house upside down and I found them. Each letter she had written to me and also each letter I had written to her. I didn't understand though, I had left them at the office, where we were supposed to leave our outgoing mail, how did they end up in my mothers desk?

It didn't matter now; all that mattered was that I would reach Boston as fast as possible. Preferably two and a half years ago and make it all unhappen. She had kept writing, each and every single day for two long years and then the letters obviously had stopped. Until this morning. Since my letters obviously never had reached her she kept writing to my home address and not to my school. Although after detecting my very own letters at home I kept suspecting that they also would have never reached me.

There would be time to confront my parents, but now I needed to reach Boston, reach Jane and kiss her until we both would turn blue in the face. She couldn't have given up on me, could she? She was still writing. I never knew what rage felt like, but right know I had the urge to hurt someone, preferably my parents.

How could they? They broke my heart when they told me that I had to leave with them. Had to move to France. They never spoke or acted poorly to Jane. Why? I wish I could understand why they hid her letters and intercepted mine.

They actually comforted me over the grief. The grief that I had to leave her and the grief that brought her ignorance. The grief that obviously she had forgotten about me as soon as I had left. Forgotten about all the promises, all the kisses we shared. I was so furious right now; I think I would have actually spit my mother right into her face. Contempt. There was nothing but contempt for them. They heard me crying for weeks, every night and they did nothing. Wrong, they were the reason I cried.

"Time will heal, darling," my mother had said. Yes! With pleasure I would like to repeat this sentence after I slapped her face.

#R&I# #R&I# #R&I#

It felt like the whole world was moving in snail pace. It felt like years had gone by until I stood in Revere and knocked on the familiar door in front of me.

"What do you want?" I never had seen Angela this cold, even to cold to be surprised to see me.

"Jane," it was the only thing I could whisper.

"Yeah that's what I want, too." Tears were filling her eyes. "But thanks to you I have no idea if my only daughter is still alive."

She reaches to her side. "Congratulation by the way," she throws something over to me and the door closes rather loudly into my face.

Confused I picked up the envelope lying to my feet. Looking down all the breath leaves my lungs.

It was a wedding announcement. A wedding that took place yesterday. My wedding.

I stare down at it.

My sight is blurred by tears but it read clearly

Maura Dorothea Isles & Garrett Alexander Fairfield

'What the fuck' I can clearly hear Jane's voice mutter it in my mind. Before I can think I pound on the door, loud and hard until I nearly stumble into the house.

"Leave or I will call the police," Angela states without any emotion. She is like dead, empty, hollow.

"What is this?" I waggle the card in front of her and she laughs bitterly.

"You sent it; you should know what it is."

"I didn't."

"I don't care Maura. Jane left the night after it was in the mail. Six month ago, without a word or a letter. She climbed out of her window after I had to listen to her heart-wrenching screams all day. She left everything back, everything but the guitar you gave to her. She didn't even take any clothes, except for what she wore that day. I don't care anymore. I just sit here day in day out and wait for the police officers coming by to tell me that my baby is gone. I wish I didn't go to the store that day, I wish I could have destroyed it before she found out."

She was sitting in the chair by the window, staring outside. Did my parents have any idea what they had done?

"She send me a letter yesterday, it has a postmark from Boston." I am not really able to gather enough thoughts to think or talk but I obviously were holding all of Angela's hope in my hands. She must be alive, she send me a letter.

Repeating the words again in my mind it suddenly all makes sense. She thinks I am married by now, married to this arrogant snob I never saw again after I left Boston, the arrogant snob I never was interested in. She knew how much I hated him. She said goodbye to me with this letter. She let me go two days prior.

It feels like my heart stops suddenly. What if it wasn't just a phrase? What if it was a goodbye forever? The thought that my parents may have pushed her into suicide is too much for me. The last thing I feel is as my knees hit the tiles in the entrance.

I wake up to my own scream, frantically searching for her, feeling her arms wrapping around me.

"Shh... I am here Maura. I am here."

"Jane," I sob into her neck. She pulls me down with her. Feeling her naked skin close to mine, my heartbeat slowly calms down but just for some seconds until it picks up again, this time for a different reason.

I remember like it was yesterday as we made love for the first time, in this very same bed, on the very same day, five years ago. The night my parents told me we would move back to France.

We had made love for hours, until we were too tired to stay awake anymore. I woke screaming, the very same dream that had haunted me tonight, like every year since then, playing vividly in my mind. It was what made my parents stop to force me back with them, letting me stay in Boston. The only condition I had to swallow was that I was only aloud to stay here as long as my grades didn't suffer. A condition I could easily live with. It has its benefits to be a genius.

I pull her on top of me, holding on for dear live.

"Make me forget, baby."

And she does.

Jane is a very tender lover but on nights like this I need something else. I need her endless power. I need her teeth and her fingernails. I need her to fuck the living hell out of me.

**Sorry if I didn't meet your expectation, but I didn't really could work the smut into it. It just didn't feel right. **

**at WeeklyWriter: Hope you liked it anyway, if not I will have a do-over and try it differently, but it just kept flowing and going with the song means some heartbreaking along the way. **


	5. Canvas on legs-AU-SN

Hey lovely lovers outside, the next dare:

-supper fluffy but leads to smut

-alternative purple hair Tattooed Jane or maura, your choice

-one is a tattoo artist the other is getting a tattoo.

-person getting tattoo allows the artist to do whatever they want

-tattoo that is given has to have a deep meaning

by WeeklyWriter

I totally can't see any of them having purple hair but well...

**Special thanks to all the guests x3**

**I own nothing but my misspellings and my twisted brain.**

…

She works across the street, I found her watching me through the window the first day I went outside to pick up one of the boxes, containing antiquate books, realising my little-girl's dream. I had studied medicine but my only true love belongs to written words.

That was nine month ago.

I am standing in front of my body-length mirror, stark naked. My head turns over my shoulder, my hands on my own butt.

for stony limits cannot hold love out

and what love can do, that dares love attempt

I look at the words, gracing the small of my back, in her beautiful script. My glance shifts a little higher and I smile at the sight of her suntanned skin, in a crass contrast to the pearly-white sheets.

I have to bite my lip, remembering how I ended up right here in this place, in this moment.

Here's the story:

I didn't see her at first, bending down to pick up one of the boxes but as I lift myself again our eyes meet. It is a small, dreamily street. An old street. Rough cobblestones interspersed with moss, delivery vehicles only.

There are small café's, boutiques, a small fountain, Japanese flowering cherry's lining the street. And there is the small tattoo-shop vis-à-vis. It looks a little out of place in this picture-perfect-landscape but having a closer look at it at night, well after closing time, it doesn't anymore.

This is an art-shop, a gallery. The only difference is that the canvas have legs or maybe not, but I don't want to bore you with my propensity of being too literal most of the times.

She was not as far away from me as it would seem when you say 'across the street'. Her gaze was piercing and I would still have stood there hours later if she wouldn't have broken the contact rather quickly.

This happened every day since then. For some seconds our eyes would met, nothing more and find it stupid or not, on Sunday's and Monday's when I didn't work I missed it, the rest of the week my whole day would spin around the fragile moment when it would happen again. I don't know why, or I didn't know then, it made me all giddy and excited.

Tuesday morning, six weeks after it first happened, I overslept. This hadn't happened in my whole life for once. I rushed out of the house, down the street and as I turned around the corner I crashed into someone. The books I carried spilled all over the floor. I went down to gather them and as I looked up I found myself inches away from those beautiful eyes. Kneeling in front of me she held a book, offering it back to me I heard her whispering.

"For stony limits cannot hold love out and what love can do, that dares love attempt."

I stopped breathing in this moment. Still cowered I stared in front of me until I realized that I was alone. Blinking I looked for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I looked down at the book. Romeo and Juliet.

You crave the most what you can not have... I never learned a lesson this hard.

It was like a spell I was bound to. At ten in the morning our eyes would meet, for five seconds. I never saw her coming, never saw her going.

This woman was a mystery and she reminded me a little of Erik, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

That was until Monday, four weeks after our crash. I am giving lectures at BCU every Monday and arriving I got told that there was a prank played on Friday and it was impossible to use one of the lecture halls. Butanoic acid. The malodour is gruesome and nauseating, smelling like someone vomited into the ventilation.

I decided to go to the bookstore and get some work done that usually would be left behind. With Simon, a nice, young freshman from the last semester, in the front I would get some paperwork done in the office.

As I rounded the corner I saw her coming out of the bookstore, rushing over the street, vanishing into her own shop.

I stopped dead in my tracks and must have been standing there for a long while, because it was Simon, coming over and asking me if I was okay. I didn't dare to ask him.

She never came back into the store or I thought so. That was until semester break and I came to witness the exactly same scene again. I don't know why, being honest, but the next two following Monday's I watched her entering the store at nine in the morning and leaving an hour later. That was when I asked Simon.

He told me that she would come every Monday, at exactly nine a.m. She would put a twenty dollar bill into the donation can on the counter, sitting down in one of the armchairs and always read the same book.

As I whispered 'Romeo and Juliet' he looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

He told me that he had asked her why she not just bought the book and she had just smiled at him, she obviously never talked.

Maybe I should have been afraid, her behaviour was strange, you could say at least.

But it was exactly her behaviour what pulled me so much towards her. You could have shot me and I could not have told you what her intention was. It felt like she was searching proximity without meeting me. I really know I should have been afraid in some kind of way.

Fear was the last thing hunting me at night when I tossed and turned in my bed. It was her hunting me in my dreams. Though hunting only because I felt like prey, looking up into her hungry eyes just before she dipped two of her beautiful and long fingers into me and I was more than willing to be her feast.

No one had ever made me come this hard, not even when I had touched myself before and I knew nothing about her, she wasn't even near.

Though I would swear I saw her sitting on the window ledge in my bedroom, one night. Completely clothed in black, her reddish-purple colored locks glistening in the moonlight, her left leg on the floor and the right one bend, foot flat on the white wood. She was looking down to the street, her temple leaning against the frame and as my vision cleared there was nothing but my half opened sliding window and the white silk-curtain dancing in the wind.

It must have been my imagination, wishful thinking. I wished she had sat there at my window, witnessing what she did to me in my sleep. Climaxing from the simple thought of her lips on my skin, her fingertips mapping my body. I wished she would be not able to resist, crawling into my bed, cherishing every single second of the darkness until I would beg for mercy.

The touch of our bodies had been brief and it had happened too fast, but at night it kept coming back. I had gripped her, subconsciously. My right hand had grasped her side and my left pressed flat to her abdomen. What my hands had felt underneath the black button down did nothing but fuelling my imagination.

Her body was hard like steel and question I used to muse about, changed. I was always weird, in some kind of way. Different. As a nine year old girl I experimented for month, desperately trying to find a solution to alleviate world hunger. Finding the key for plants to grow under the worst conditions there was. I didn't find it.

Science was always one of my passions but realising that humans are their own worst enemies made me surrender. That was when I found love and passion in other things. In books. It didn't make the world a better place, but it could make the heart a better place and realising that all the world truly needed was a little more love and respect set me free.

Now the only thing I ever mused about was how I could clarify if I had touched a six or eight pack and how it would feel to draw my tongue along the edges.

Probably it was just far too long that I had someone in my bed able to satisfy me. Like any other thing in my life I had also questioned my love-life at some point. Love-life; it would be nice to call it something like that.

Non of the men I took home with me had the ability to be Mr. Right. The sex was okay, some where better than others, but it was the prospect of not having to sleep alone once a while what moved me. Sex I can do on my own, the orgasms are better anyway but I can't hold myself. I can't provide a little body warmth on my own.

It didn't happen that often, sometimes I didn't need it for month but it would come. The night when my bed was freezing cold and so was my soul. That was when I would go hunting and let's be no fools; you have to sleep with them. No man is willing to be your cuddle-buddy if he gets not something in return.

The hardest part only was when you paid and got nothing in return. When they left once they were finished with me. Those were the nights I would cry myself into sleep. Being used and used only.

Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in me giving so much of my soul into this. I had more than once the chance to take another woman home with me and maybe it would have been ecstatic regarding the sex-part but the risks were to inestimable. However willingly I spend the night in my lover's arms, the next morning I always wished they had already left. In the bright daylight everything is different.

Now everything was different. Whatever this woman's game was I would take it, take it all for a tiny moment of happiness. I know I sound like a desperate housewife or something but you probably have no idea how it is to be lonely.

Not alone but lonely. When you realize there is not one single soul waiting for you, caring for you. I am an only child and my parents passed away in a distance of three month. They loved each other till death and above. If there was such a thing my mother had died of a broken heart. They loved me, there is no question, but they loved each other more and I always felt like I kept them from each other. They never let me feel it but I did nonetheless.

It wasn't their fault and I always adored them for the gift of endless love. I envy them. Maybe that is the reason for me to grab this thin twine of hope. Whatever her motivation is I want her to keep going, I want her to pursue me, to hunt me. I don't need to even know what she is doing as long as she keeps going because I feel noticed, for the first time in my life.

However hard I tried just to let her be I couldn't. I couldn't let go of the chance to make her fall for me like I had for her. I waited hours for her to leave her shop, she never did. I waited the whole night for her to leave or not to miss her coming in the morning. I waited in vain. I walked over only to find the door locked, any time I tried. I saw people walk in and out but whenever I tried, the door was locked. Though our morning rite of glances never stopped, regular as clockwork.

I had to do something. So I left a paper cup of coffee on her steps one morning only to find a cup of my favorite tea on my steps the next morning. This became a new rite for shy about a week before I got bold.

"You should stay away from me," she whispered into my ear.

"Why?"

"Because I am not strong enough to stay away from you," the ghost of her lips burning on my skin, my heart pounding like a drum, as I turned around I was alone.

I had not heard the bell ringing, I had not heard her coming but I knew she was there as every hair on my body stood attention, in the split of a second before I felt her body against my back, her lips next to my ear.

I had left another cup of coffee on her steps, but this time I left a message.

for stony limits cannot hold love out

and what love can do, that dares love attempt

Did she really think after this I would stay away from her? My body had reacted stronger to her voice than to the most gently touch of any of my lover's.

In hell!

The next cup on her stairs carried another message. 'I want you to tattoo me' her answer was a plain 'NO' on the tea I found the next morning. We played this game for nearly a month. Same request, same answer.

Somehow I must have gotten on her nerves, because on night while locking the door she was suddenly pressed up against me.

"You want to know why it is not a good idea to be near me?" she whispered into my neck and before I could answer we moved faster than I have every seen anything. The next thing that is not blurred is we standing on a hill, looking completely over Boston, my legs are weak and shaky and she is holding me from behind.

A sharp breath of mine made her take her hands away and I turn my head looking up in those beautiful brown eyes. I try to reach out for her but she moves away, this time in a perfectly normal pace, she shoved a gigantic tree, probably ripped out by a storm. She just shoved it like some guys shoving their friends, laughing, and it rushes down the bank like she had kicked a small twig.

"You find some kind of truth in nearly every movie or story about vampires," she said without turning around. "I am dangerous Maura, you should not want to be near me."

"Can… can you bring me home," I ask her whispering. She picks me up bridal style and before I can breathe she sets me down in front of my door. Looking down at me I grabbed her hand. "I said nothing about you leaving."

"You should want me to leave."

"I should be working as a doctor, I should probably be married already, but that is not what I want and I don't want you to leave."

Honestly? I thought I was in my bed dreaming. I may probably have read one too many books, because the scientist deep down told me that vampires didn't exist.

Still holding her hand, seeing the fear in her eyes… "If I would let you go now would you promise me the chance to get to know you?"

She lifted both of our hands, pressing a soft kiss to the pads of my fingers. "Promise," and she was gone. Standing in the entrance to my house, leaning against the wall, smiling like a fool I noticed I still didn't know her name.

Waking up the next morning, still thinking it had been a vividly dream I was shocked, turning around and saw her sitting in the armchair in my bookstore, around nine.

"So… you want to know me?" she asked smiling, obviously amused by the look on my face. I turned the sign in the window and locked the door and she laughed loudly. "It's not that you can hold me hostage with a locked door. I showed you what I can do," the last part was whispered directly into my ear, seconds before the blow of her fast movement was felt in the air.

"True, but maybe I don't want to share my attention."

Her left index came up and moved my hair over my shoulder. "You don't have an idea what you are doing, do you?" _And you don't have an idea what you damn voice does to me._

"I know what I want."

"Is that so?" she breathed.

"I want to know your name," I heard her chuckle behind me.

"Well in this case… I am Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

My store remained close for the rest of the day while we sat on the floor between the book shelves and talked. We spent a lot of nights there, talking, sharing the stories of our lives. What may have been a sexual attraction at first had turned into something different, something more. She had warned me though, she had warned me that she was made to seduce, that her kind was comparable to a peacock. Beautiful, powerful and irresistible, perfectly equipped to hunt and kill.

She may be a peacock on the outside but she is a lamb on the inside and I had fallen for the lamb.

A frustrating 'lamb' nonetheless. How many steps forward we made she walked them doubled backwards. There were many moments we were so close to kiss and nothing happened. She stopped every time, sitting back, keeping her distance.

"It's not that we are insatiable animals, at least not for blood. I am hungry like you are and I also can satisfy it like you do but the less blood I drink the slower any kind of injury is going to heal and I would lose any fight to another vampire, fed with blood. I don't run around and crave blood at any second of my being. I don't pulverize in contact with sunlight and I also don't start to glitter," she chuckled at the last part.

"You know the most important difference between us and the vampires in stories is that we don't change. When your soul was evil it will stay evil. That's probably the reason we are infamous. Vlad better known as Count Dracula is one of them. One of the most evil souls that ever existed, he just killed for fun and he didn't bother to be seen. They feared him to death."

Of course I had read stories about vampires, watched some movies, mostly out of boredom but nothing about her presents was like words describing her kind. She was suntanned, warm and she actually sleeps. She explained that she didn't need to sleep but she can, when she wants.

"There is one thing about us that nobody knows. We only can turn one single soul into our kind. It is difficult to explain. I can chose to bite, I yet can taste blood and not turn into a slave of bloodlust but once I bite I am going to kill. We only can change our true love into a vampire, the one who love's you more than life itself. You can say it works like in Beauty and the Beast, only true love is going to save you from dying."

I know my face fell in this moment. "Who… who did turn you into a vampire?" and my heart froze as I saw her bright smile, thinking she was smiling because of her soul-mate. She never told me anything about that and I truly believed she felt something for me.

At first I even didn't register what she had said, my own mind preventing me from being crushed. I had never once in my life felt such a connection and now it was going to slip through my fingers.

"What?"

"I am born this way. You truly think a figment of hell like Vlad was ever lovable? No. His father was like him and his mother was his first victim."

"You are confusing me."

She laughed dearly. "I hope so. I am telling you since weeks that there are vampires, killers out there and I would be surprised if I didn't confuse you."

"How can his mother be his first victim?"

"Because she was human and Vladi-baby sucked the life out of her."

"Oh."

"Oh?" she laughed again. I leaned forward, never letting my gaze slip and nearly kissed her. Nearly… if there wasn't her index, stopping me. "I can't Maura."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"That is the reason why people kiss."

"I know."

"Then kiss me."

"I can't because I like you and I am going to kill you."

"You won't!"

"You don't know!"

"You won't!"

"Okay let me rephrase that. You have no idea."

"You are confusing me again."

"It's not that easy Maura."

"Explain it to me."

She looked down into her lap. Putting my index under her chin I met her gaze. She looked at me for a long while. "I told you that we are not insatiable animals. At least not for blood," she paused a moment. "If… if I kiss you… god… You remember what I told you after you left the message on the coffee cup?"

"That you are not strong enough to stay away from me," I whispered.

"Yes. I… I fell under your spell the first time our eyes met."

I bit my lower lips, scooting even closer. "An even better reason for you to kiss me, and for me to kiss you back."

"Ok this is going to be embarrassing," she pulled at her shirt, like people do feeling uncomfortable or hot. "If I kiss you I don't know if I can stop."

"Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"Yes and that is the whole problem. I can't stand your smell Maura. It is like… burned into my soul, like it calls out for me. When I let myself slip I am going to kill you. Okay…okay let me explain it differently. You are smart, you know what happens to mating partners of a Mantis religiosa, don't you?"

"So you are telling me that you are going to eat me…," I giggle but the serious look on her face told me that this was not designated to be funny.

"Maybe not eating… but we are different. My breed tends to turn into an animal and usually it ends with someone's body being bloodless or crushed. Look Maura it is too dangerous. It is a primal instinct and I can barely think when you are this close."

I tried to process her words. I bit my lip and the first thought in my mind was that she was worth to die for. I moved my face until our lips were nearly touching. "If you feel only the half of what I feel you are not going to hurt me." Closing the distance I felt her lips against mine, finally.

She didn't touch me though, she leaned back on her hands while I scooted onto her lap, cupping her face, never breaking the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as my fingers slid down her neck.

"Stop," she whispered. "Stop Maura!"

"Please Jane, I want you to touch me."

"It's not that I don't want you Maura. Believe me, I want, but I am going to hurt you or worse," her gaze moves away from me. "I have never done this and far more experienced of us killed their sexual partners."

I grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me. "You love me, don't you?" I barely can hear the shy 'yes' she whispers. "I love you too and I refuse to believe that you feel this way because I smell delicious to you. Non of the men I was with ever treat me like you do. We can learn, together. I trust you with my life."

I didn't wait for an answer or remark. I took both of her hands and put them on my hips, wrapping my own arms around her neck, moving in to kiss her again. I felt her fisting my blouse and I heard the fabric tearing, loudly.

"Sorry," she breathed and I giggled.

"Tear as many clothes as you want as long as you don't stop kissing me."

I woke on the floor next morning, lying on my back to the feather-light caress of her index, drawing along my face.

"I want you to ink me."

"You only want to get out of your clothes so you can take my remaining resistance," she scooted on top of me. "You have no idea how much I want you Maura but I could never live with the outcome and I can't just jump in front of a train."

"Ink me."

It never was about a tattoo in particular. At first I just wanted her to notice me, to spend times with her. Now it was about trust, to show her how tender she was even if she would hurt me.

The simile was not far to seek; while carving into my skin would definitively hurt it was also and act of caring, of tenderness.

She may grab me a little too hard, she may leave bruises when she would love me but I was never surer about anything as that she was never going to hurt me or worse.

"What do you want?"

I didn't answer right away. I disrobed my blouse slowly, back turned to her. Lying down on my front I looked up to her.

"I want something to remind me of you, something that has a meaning for you," I whispered.

Our glances stayed locked, like she was searching for something in my eyes. The only thing I felt were her lips pressing a kiss into the small of my back before she held a different, intact garment of mine for me to take. Feeling her kiss burning on my skin, though never wanted to have missed this feeling I was rather disappointed she had rejected me.

Lifting myself up I felt a soft sting on my back, turning around to the mirror a bright smile lit on my face.

for stony limits cannot hold love out

and what love can do, that dares love attempt

The first words I had ever heard falling from her lips. In all their glory…

…

In the first weeks I think I tried every trick to lure her into my bed or more precisely to make love to me because she was already in my bed. The clothes I wore at night became shorter and shorter and then thinner and thinner and I played every card of seduction. She did falter but not break. It was never that I wasn't thankful because I already had what I always missed. Someone just being there because of me. It wasn't either about pleasure but I wanted to show how I feel. To let her feel, how I feel.

Time would make it. So I simple enjoyed spending time with her. Reading books together, cooking, hours of walking along the Charles, visiting carnivals and museums, kissing and snuggling. We took each other out for dates and I fell more for her each day.

We watched the summer go and the fall come, we snuggled in front of the window for the first snowflakes tumbling through the air. We watched the Tree-Lightening in Boston Common and took a long walk only accompanied by the crushing sound under our feet. We stood kissing at the frog pond while the city slowly drifted into sleep.

"Take me home Jane," I whispered against her lips and she picked me up, seconds later I found myself in my bedroom. She helped me out of my winter-coat and brought it along with hers and both our boots in a 'human-pace' over to the wardrobe. Giving me time to dress for bed. Standing in my closet my heard hammered wildly, I know she can hear it. I dressed myself down, commanding all the courage and step out of it, in only my robe. She is standing at the foot of my bed, watching me, rooted to the place, walking up to her.

I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her softly. "I want to feel your skin on mine," I whispered against her lips.

She swallowed hard, following my hands with her eyes, reaching for the belt of my robe. I let it fall open, skimming it over my shoulders and slowly gliding along my arms until it pooled around my feed. She closed her eyes and I felt the light shiver rushing over her.

"You do trust me, don't you?" I didn't wait for her to reply. "We don't need to go further but I want to feel you."

"We both know that there will be no stopping this time."

"If you want we can stop wherever you ask me to."

She snorted. "As if I would want you to stop."

Cupping her face I just kissed her, moving my hands down I went for her belt, hearing her soft moan as both my thumbs hooked into her waistband, sending her slacks down and all the rest followed soon. Slowly I circled around her, slowly, letting my right index sliding over her skin. Pressing a kiss between her shoulders. "You are so beautiful."

Barely finished the last word I found myself in her arms, wrapping my legs around her I hiss loudly at the first fully contact of our skin.

"Remember what I told you about me and mother-nature. You are beautiful Maura. Stunningly beautiful," she whispers against my lips before kissing me again. Sensing her kneeling down I am gently lowered on my back, followed by her.

This can't be real; I am going to wake up soon and it is June again and we are back to our coffee cups and none of this happened.

She scooted beside me, lips still locked with each others the tips of her fingers softly explored my skin. Wherever she touched me it felt like my body was on fire. I felt like some teenager being kissed for the first time. I smiled; truth is that the woman making me feel like one is the inexperienced of us; a hundred and twenty-one year old teenager.

I cupped her face, slowly letting my index sliding along her contours, jaw, neck, shoulder, side, hip. I was stunned to feel goose bumps rising on her skin. If I hadn't seen her speed or strength I would bet she was nothing but human. I knew she could feel but reading a lot about it; whatever came between my fingers it always read that vampires were incapable for their body to change. Though if I had used my brain for once; she couldn't have possible been born as an adult.

Rolling onto my side and further I scooted on top of her. Bending my knees, coming to rest on my shins I am more likely in a sitting position though my upper body still pressed up to hers. Our kiss still not broken for once I lose my lips from her, kissing up her jaw to her ear.

"I love you Jane," I whispered, kissing down her neck slowly, softly nipping her skin. Moving down to her collar bones, between her breasts, down her stomach I let my fingers follow the path of my mouth. Reaching her belly button she suddenly snaps up, coming to sit. Hugging me tightly she kisses me fiercely.

"Smooth there; you are driving me crazy," she breathed against my lips.

"I hope so," I whispered back. She caressed my face and smiled. "You have no idea how much Maura." Pulling my face back to her we resumed to kissing, caressing each others back.

"I know you don't want to hear it but you have an amazing body Jane. Your musculature is divine."

She linked both our hands and leaned me back. Bending down starting to kiss and lick my skin I squirmed in her arms. Searching for more contact I arched my back, feeling her smile against my ribs. A sharp hiss left my mouth as her lips touched my nipple for the first time, her fingertips softly gliding over my skin, up and down from my shoulders to my abs.

Hot and cold shivers were running through my body and for the first time in my life I moaned the name of one of my lovers. Moving her hands to the small of my back she pulled me up to her, smashing my lips forcefully to hers. Kissing her until my lungs were burning.

Jane turned us around and I came back to lie onto the mattress, she braced herself onto her left lower arm beside my head her index returned to my face, stroking from my forehead over my nose and lips, down to my chin. Her intense gaze made me shivering.

"Whenever I am moving to fast you have to stop me Maura," she kissed me once on my lips and the kiss on my neck let me moan instead of assuring her my trust.

My whole body was humming and my skin tingled.

My hand grabbed forcefully into her hair as Jane mad contact with my clit. I barely ever made noises during sex…

"God Jane…," surely waking my neighbours.

Overwhelmed. I couldn't even absorb so many senses even if I wanted. I hadn't even noticed I was this wet.

"Jane…," I grabbed her hands.

"Did I hurt you?" She looked at me, shame and pain in her gaze.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No… I… Can you stay with me?"

"Whatever you want beautiful."

Kissing and caressing, I never got so much attention, affection from anyone.

Softly roaming hands, tenderly exploring fingers, warm, wanting lips. Skin moving against skin, whispers of sweat, hitched breathes, hoarse voices, gentle noises. The air around us electrically charged, thick like fog. My fingers and nails frantically searching for grip, exploding into white bliss as the divine spark inflamed the room.

We clink to each other, shivering. A feeling so strong, seeming endless. I love you seemed suddenly not enough anymore. Shy to an hour later I can gather enough brain cells to formulate a whole sentence.

"If this is you withholding I can't even imagine what you can make me feel."

Irony; she thought she was going to hurt me, yet she was the most tender lover I ever had.

Nothing of ordinary, plain love, Armageddon and Big Bang at once…

"Bite me."

…

I am standing in front of my body-length mirror, stark naked. My head turns over my shoulder, my hands on my own butt.

for stony limits cannot hold love out

and what love can do, that dares love attempt

I look at the words, gracing the small of my back, in her beautiful script. My glance shifts a little higher and I smile at the sight of her suntanned skin, in a crass contrast to the pearly-white sheets.

I have to bite my lip, remembering how I ended up right here in this place, in this moment.

Maura, the human may have died last night, but I never felt more alive.

**I couldn't picture one of them with purple hair and it obviously was important, so I had a look and I could picture this pretty well for Jane.**

**pinterest dot com/pin/176344141631681235/ **

**reviews are welcomed, hope you enjoyed**


	6. Famous - AU

Hi out there, the next dare:

- One of them is really famous (actress, singer...doesn't matter)

- The other one doesn't know her, hasn't even heard of her

- They meet and spent a hot smutty night together

- The next morning the not famous one gets kicked out by the manager, because groupies

don't stay for breakfast

- Both felt a deeper connection so they try to get a hold of one another which proves do be

difficult.

- But of course there will be a happy ending ;-)

Dared by KatrynHaydn

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, was sick…<p>

Italic's are memories...

* * *

><p>Beer was dripping down my face, soaking my blouse and thighs.<p>

"I hope you had fun lying to me. Did you laugh about me after you crept out of my apartment?"

...

"_I'm sorry." I felt some strong hands grabbing at me, one of them landed on my hips the other graces my right breast, closing around my biceps. "Oh… I'm sorry again."_

_The voice sounded like old whiskey tastes, smoky, a little soft at the edges, like whiskey and honey and I asked my self for a second if the lips speaking would taste like the voice sounds. I looked up and what the voice arouses those eyes lit into something I hadn't felt in a very long time. _

_Oh and this smile… a row of perfect white teeth, two of those cute dimples and that cleft in a strong chin begged to be bitten._

"_Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I stared at her and she frowns, something hushing over her face I can not put an emotion on. She turned around, taking two steps and something made me following her like on autopilot. She groaned. "Fuck," I heard her huff under her breath and before I could think she turned around again and tackled me into the wall full force._

_She looked like she didn't expect me to be this close. I still hadn't said one word, too surprised by both our collisions and her stunning beauty and before I could get my mouth open she leaned down and kissed me. Gentle and tender, taking her time…_

"_There you go, now you can chat excitedly with all your girly friends that you kissed me."_

_What was she talking about? Why would I tell anybody that a stranger kissed me in the back of a small boutique, trapped between wall and her body after she had rushed into the aisle looking like someone was about to shoot her? Why did she kiss me in the first place?_

_I realised I was still muted. She must have thought I was insane or something…_

"_Well…at least I usually know the name of people kissing me." Her facial expression was… funny? A lot of emotions rushed over it. I leaned closer to her, reconnecting our lips for a brief moment. "Though I have to say I like it this way too."_

* * *

><p>"<em>May I at least leave a message for her?"<em>

"_Do what you want but don't hope for much, you're the same quick fuck like the other groupies. I am her manager. I should know what she is like."_

_I stopped the pen mid-word and tried to swallow. I felt tears threatening to fall, my chest felt like a heavy weight was on it, my throat like swallowing barbwire. I finished my phone number on the notepad along with my name and hurried to leave. The rest was like on autopilot until I was in my own bed in my dorm, I don't remember how I came here. The only thing I know is that it hurts. So much… I had woken in her bed this morning with, Jane softly snoring face down on the mattress and if it wasn't for my bladder I would have kissed her back to live. _

_I had walked out of the bedroom naked and hurried over to the bathroom only to find this unkind man in the kitchen on my way back. He had my clothes in a pile on the counter, motioning with his head towards them. Telling me as I had already taken a shower it was now time for me to hit the road._

_All attempts to say something were stopped after the first word, repeating again and again 'get dressed and piss off'._

* * *

><p><em>Just a small distance between our lips. "So I don't have to apologise a third time today?"<em>

"_The only thing I want you to apologise for is if you aren't going to kiss me again," I whispered shyly, biting my lower lip, never have been so bold in my life. _

"_You really don't know my name?"_

"_No. I've have seen you for the first time in my life five minutes ago."_

"_Well… if you help me to get out of here I promise you another kiss."_

_I didn't know why she needed to hide, but something made me just doing it and we snuck out of the staff entrance on the back. Suddenly she grabbed my hand. "Run," and dragged me through the small alley. Turning over my shoulder I saw obviously some Paparazzi following us. _

_Running like haunted deer she suddenly pulled me into another alley. Softly pressing me against the wall, kissing me like no one ever kissed me before. My knees weak, my heart pounding against my rip cage. "Thank you," she whispered against my lips, minutes later, breaking the kiss. "And sorry for kidnapping you."_

_I grabbed her lapels, pulling her in for another kiss before she could put any distance between us. Funny things happen in life. Always being shy and modest, finding my self kissing a completely stranger in a backstreet. _

"_How about I take you home, so I at least can offer you a cup of coffee?"_

"_Are you always this forward, kissing woman in stores and take them home immediately," I smiled, biting my lip._

"_No! I would offer you to go anywhere else but we would not have more than two minutes break from those damn reporters. Sorry, it wasn't my intention to insult you."_

"_I would love some coffee."_

_So we ended up in her home. _

"_I am really sorry you have to go through all of this but I have to say it is truly nice that for once someone is not talking to me because I am famous."_

_Standing at the breakfast counter, watching her making some coffee. "Are you going to apologise for every single thing you do or say?"_

"_I am so…," before she could say it again I just kissed her. "I am not."_

_She smiled, saying nothing for a long while, just looking at me, her hand still pressed against my jaw._

"_This probably is going to sound stupid, cause I was the one starting it and… I like kissing you, but maybe we are going at it in the wrong order. The coffee should have come first."_

"_I tried it the other way around and ended up disappointed a lot."_

_She motioned for the sofa. "Don't worry! I know how it is to being judged like a book by its cover. Just because I make music in a specific genre everyone expect me to be like most of my peers. You know, wracking hotel rooms, getting drunk and smoking pot, having a different groupie every night."_

"_Why would you wreck your hotel room?"_

_She looked at me shocked for a moment. "You would tell me if you were a cyborg, right?" she chuckled._

"_No, probably not," I put my cup on the table. "I should go."_

_Before I could stand properly she jumped in front of me. "Sorry, I… listen I am not good with people and I am really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and I would like for you to stay but if you want to leave I would understand it." _

"_Actually I would like to stay. I am not good with people either but I like you." _

_We stayed on the sofa, talked the whole day, sharing stories about our lives, laughed. She ordered pizza and showed me a well stocked wine rack where I found a lot of bottles I actually liked. We shared one of them._

_I felt comfortable like never before with another human being next to me. I caught myself staring at her while she told me how she became this famous, though I still didn't remember seeing her before, well… no wonder with my lack of interest in pop culture. _

_When she described to me how much she loved to play instruments and how important it was for her to be able to reach other peoples core, with such a fierce, her eyes gleaming with so much joy I noticed the first time that I already fell for her. _

_Explaining how much she had also become to hate the other side of 'making her dream come true'. The fact, that she never was really alone, but still feeling terrible lonely all of the time. Without further thinking I leaned over and kissed her again, again but still differently._

_The other kisses had been some kind of excitement, the thrill of doing something out of character. Kissing and getting kissed by a stranger was nothing normally, ordinary, but kissing now was on a different level, it had a lot more meaning and it could not get explained away with thrill or the rush of adrenalin._

_I was on my knees, hovering over her and what started as a soft touch between lips deepened rather quickly. Not becoming rushed or frenzied, going on soft and gentle, a kiss you expected from a pair of lovers and not two strangers, meeting just hours ago. The moment she cupped my face I slowly straddled her, coming to sit on her lap, moving more into the kiss. _

"_Maura… this is not just fun anymore," she whispered against my lips. "I like you and I don't want to start something that is going to end in the morning."_

_..._

You believed it then. She was sexy and dangerous and so different from anything you had dated before. She seemed so warm and caring…

...

_My hands had moved on its own, starting to slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Sex on the first date wasn't anything I never had done before, mostly for getting repaid, for putting up with their arrogant blabbing about themselves over dinner, before I ditched them in the morning. _

_Though this was differently in every possible way… this wasn't a date to start with. I met some strange woman hours ago and kissed more than I did on most of my dates. Then she was a woman at all. Though I had thought about it I never was with a woman before. It's easier to attract men, all you have to do is putting your body on display and most of them were reduced to their basic instincts. _

_Halfway down her button border she covered my hands. "I mean it Maura. I would rather be your friend than ruin it with some fun."_

"_Do you undress all of your friends with your eyes?" I asked her whispering._

"_I didn't say…," I just kissed her again, finishing the buttons. _

"_Like I didn't say it has to end in the morning…,"were the last words spoken for a long time. _

_Her shirt and my blouse landing on the floor, we resumed to more kissing and shyly touching. Knowing then very well that we certainly would end in her bed, or somewhere else having sex, it was differently right from the beginning. There was no rush to get each other naked, light, sensual touches over clothes and the few bare skin, deep but tender kisses and a lot of eye contact. _

_Though it wasn't my intention to only have one night with her I wasn't even close to be prepared for this impact. I liked her and I had thought there could be definitively more between us and there was more, I felt it instantly as she pulled me close to her. Like a deep connection, drawn to her like a magnet, it was like an explosion of emotions. _

_Though I was more aroused than ever had been before I would have totally been okay with some quality time, sex wasn't my first aim with her. I would have loved hours of kissing and snuggling and maybe a bit more, but sweet Jesus…the sex was divinely. _

_The moment she picked me up, tumbling over to her bedroom it was sealed. Like an animal instinct my brain shut off and everything happened on autopilot. Fumbling fingers, pulling and pushing, the sound of fabric being stretched too much._

_Squealing I landed on a heavenly soft bed with her on top of me, getting rid of remaining clothes in a haste all came to a halt with the first touch of our stark naked bodies for the first time. She looked down at me with such an adoration, that I felt like crying for a moment. Slowly we met for another kiss, soft and gentle. _

"_You are so beautiful," she whispered between small kisses. "I don't want you to feel rushed into this. Are you sure this is what you want?" her voice so vulnerable._

_I let my palms slide over her muscular back, the feeling alone did mysterious things to me. "I want to make love with you, Jane. I want to touch and being touched. This feels so much more right than anything did ever before." _

_I slipped my palms up to her face, cupping her cheeks, pulling her into a searing kiss. _

_Our first time was defined by caresses and kisses, fingertips exploring, tongues tasting, lips nipping. It felt like pouring over our souls to each other and it took hours for us both to peak in a powerful but somehow relaxed climax together, provided by hips pressed together and thighs offering friction. _

_I must have fallen asleep in the comfort of her arms because I woke alone, cuddled in the cushion, lying on my stomach. Slowly I slid from the bed, wrapping on of the silk-sheets around me I walk back into the great room where kitchen and living room come together. She sat there, in all her naked glory, on the piano bench, playing softly. _

_Maybe she heard me coming but in that moment I wanted to believe that she felt my presents in the room. Turning her head towards me, never stopped playing, I let the sheet pool around my feet and her fingers landed harsh on the keys. _

_I approached her slowly, like a lioness sneaking up on its prey. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, leaning down to kiss her shoulder, neck. Circling around her, coming to sit on her lap. _

_Without any warning she sat me down on top of the piano, coming to stand between my legs, kissing me, caressing my thighs with the flat of her palms. My center touching her glorious abs, leaving a wet trail onto her skin while she leaned down, kissing my stomach, tongue playing with my belly button, her fingers softly fondling my breasts._

_I never asked for anything in bed, preferring the men on top of me so I at least have a chance for an orgasm through the pressure on my clit. I had absolutely no experience with another woman and the last thing I had thought about was her going down on me._

_The first touch of her tongue had me moaning loudly. I couldn't have possible imagined how good it felt and I was somewhat thankful that she was my first to do so. I had no idea what to do with my hands, I needed so desperately to hold onto anything._

_My fingers slipped from the smooth surface of the piano. I wanted so desperately to grab into her hair but I was so worried to hurt her. My back arched, my hips pressed further towards her face, my palms slapping down hard onto the black wood. _

_Her movements were slow and gentle but it did nothing to slow down my reaction. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the divine feeling in my lower parts. She fooled me though with the thought that it couldn't get more pleasurable. _

_Feeling my climax building her left hand slowly stroked down and two of her fingers entered me, nearly painfully, slowly. Slow was also the pace of her fingers, moving inside me. Without a moment of searching she hit a spot, having me bucking like a wild horse. If I though pleasure at three erogenous zones at the same time was too much I don't know what to call the elemental force that hit me as she pressed her pinky flat to my anus as I reached climax. _

_Whatever I had felt before it all was just a drop in a bucket from what I felt then. Overwhelmed. It was so overwhelming that I couldn't hold back the tears, silently slipping down my cheeks. Whenever my orgasm seemed to ebb down she just moved her fingers inside me a tiny bit and it started all over again. My body shook like live wired and I was totally exhausted, calming down quite likely half an hour later. _

_I never had screamed like that, certainly never during an orgasm. I had bitten her hard. Scratched. Clasped. Clutched. Frantically held on for dear life. _

_Impossibility and blatancy! That is what I would have answered you if you had told me having sex fourteen times during one night and at least as many orgasms if you counted multiples as one. Some of them were quick, one of them just needed five second at max. We cuddled, made love and fucked properly. _

_On the floor, against walls, on the couch and in bed. Sitting, kneeling, standing, lying down. Face to face, wrapped around each other, from behind. Before we fell asleep early in the morning we loved each other a last time equally tender like the first time. _

_I never had a more attentive lover, worshipping me, bestowing me with the most beautiful, pleasurable and satisfying orgasms in my life and I lost my heart that night._

* * *

><p>I was stunned into stupor. Only watching her rushing out of the door of the pub I stir into action. Getting to my feet I run after her.<p>

"Stop right there." I scream after here. "Who do you think you are? You go all sappy on me, talking me into your bed, using me like a cheap whore and let your manager kick me out the next morning. You hadn't even had the balls to do it yourself." I yell at here all over the street, because she doesn't stop running away from me.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" She turns around, glaring at me angrily.<p>

"I am talking about you, you and my stupid decision to let you use me. '_You're the same quick fuck like the other groupies.'_"

"I never said anything like that! Fuck you…"

"You did that already…"

"You know what? Fuck off to your other snob-friends. You caused me already enough pain."

My palm connected with her left cheek. Immediately she grabbed her face, her eyes watering, face in disgust.

"Thank you," she whispers and before I can react she is gone.

* * *

><p>"You are really lucky that you are a girl. If you were a dude I would have beaten the crap out of you already. I don't get it actually. Is there some sort of club you bitches join? You are the second doing that to her. Turning the great Jane Rizzoli's head and just creep out the next morning. You were right though. That's something a cheap whore would do, stay away from my sister or I am going to let you pay for that. She was a mess for month."<p>

"Maybe you should ask her to tell you the truth. She was the one sending her mean manager to kick me out the next morning," I yell at the back of the man, easily a head taller than Jane.

I can hear him laugh. "Yeah right! That's why Dean told her there was no one when he came to wake her," he laughs dismissive, not even turning around.

"That's not true," I back off quickly as the lanky Italian suddenly turns around, staring me down.

"What's your problem? You got what you wanted. So go and be happy or whatever."

"What my problem is? I will tell you. My problem is that I trusted her and she used me. I thought she was different but she fooled me. Well it's my own fault. I shouldn't have slept with her right away. That was the greatest humiliation in my whole life. Standing there naked in her kitchen, a strange man throwing my clothes at me, telling me to piss off."

I am in full blast of all the pent up anger but I suddenly see a strange look appear on his face.

"How did he look like?"

"What?"

"How did he look like?"

"Tall. Dark short hairs, brown eyes, high forehead, cleft in his chin. He told me to piss off and that I was the same quick fuck like any other groupie."

He grabs my hand. "Come with me." Pulling me after him. Getting me to his car just a few feet away he holds the door for me. "You are going to tell me exactly what happened that morning." And I do.

"Son of a bitch."

I am at a loss for words. I don't even know where he is driving to.

"I am going to kick his sorry ass. You know Dean, her manager. He used to ask Jane out for a while but she dismissed him every time. He may be a good manager but he's an asshole."

"I learned that already."

"Jane doesn't take home groupies, not to any of her apartments nor her hotel rooms. She may be a great deal on stage but she is very shy, very vulnerable, very private. She doesn't let anyone near her easily. She just says that it is useless to deny all the headlines, all the people who claim to have spent the night with her. She did that once and got her heart ripped out."

He drove all the way out to Revere. I had still no idea where we were going. He parked in front of an average family home. Basketball hoop in the driveway, white fence, lantern burning outside on the porch. Only while getting out of the car I noticed the van across the street. 'Rizzoli & son's' written on the side.

"We need to fix this Maura. She was head over heels for you and she thought you had messed with her, leaving without a note."

"I can't lie. I am physically unable to do so. I faint. I fell in love with her that night and I was devastated the next morning. He wouldn't even let me wake her. I should have woken her before I left the bed. She is still there every night and most of the days." I sob.

The whole deal just coming down on me again and even more this time. Never could I have forgotten that night, not even if I had wanted so. It had felt like a spell had being lifted from me, like coming home, finally. I had cried myself to sleep at night for month. Feeling like dirt and garbage. Giving all of me, letting her do things and doing them myself, things I never would have done with anyone, just to be handled like trash the next morning.

Frankie, Jane's brother, presses his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. We move through a small hallway, the walls filled with framed pictures, mostly children in different stages of age. The girl has to be Jane, those beautiful eyes I would recognise everywhere. We silently move down stairs into the basement.

As the door opens we walk into a fully equipped sound studio, a comfortable looking leather couch in the corner across the entry. The moment we pass through I meet Jane's eyes in the mirror, sitting on a stool, her back to us. She tears off her headphones.

"What the hell Frankie?" She flings the professional looking equipment against the wall. "Are you stabbing me in the back now too?"

"No and you should knock it down, Ma and Pop are sleeping."

"This room is sound proofed you idiot. Fuck off and take that bitch along with you."

"No listen…," she cuts him off. "No you listen. Take her home, but make sure she doesn't talk. She is pretty good at whatever you want her to do, so prepare for the ride of your life."

He lifts his hands in surrender. "You should listen to her, it isn't at all like it seems to be."

He just leaves us alone in the room, locking the door from the outside. I search for her eyes in the mirror.

"Jane, just listen and if you want me to leave afterwards I will."

"I don't have a choice, have I? My brother locked the door. Phones don't work in here. This room is like a Faraday cage. Fire away!"

"I left my number before your manager kicked me out."

"Well… that's curious, he said you were already gone as he woke me and there wasn't a note."

"I had to pee as I woke and I showered and wanted to come back to you afterwards. He was in the kitchen, my clothes piled on the counter. He said I had to leave. I left my phone number."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know," I yell, desperate about her cold tone. "I was confused. I woke up and wanted so badly to wake you too, to snuggle in your arms and suddenly everything was so different. I stood there, feeling like a hooker. Like a quick fuck, swept out like some trash after the party. Jane I love you, I fell in love with you that night."

I saw her glace shift. "What is that fuck? Do you need to destroy me? You think its some fun? You damaged me enough. Don't hurt me further, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," I whisper, taking a step with each of my words. "I know how it hurts. I cried myself to sleep every night. I still do it. At first I thought it was just a misunderstanding but after you never contacted me I knew you manager was right. That I wasn't more than every other groupie. I told you that I didn't know you and that's the truth. I didn't know who you were, as you ran into me. I didn't know until you told me and for sure I didn't sleep with you for money or fame."

I put my palms down on each of her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I slept with you because I wanted to, because of the connection I felt between us. The moment you kissed me for the first time I felt something special and as you kissed me in the alley I lost myself to you. For the first time I felt the magic everybody talks about, the magic I never believed in.

I don't know what happened or why he never gave you my number but I know I want you. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep in your arms at night. I want to run with you from reporters and spend hours talking over coffee and wine and pizza. I want you to kiss me again and feel like I took some kind of substance, making me high and spineless. I want you to touch me and love me. I want you, Jane."

I had moved my lips to her ear, whispering into it, ending with a lingering, soft kiss.

"I wanted that too," I can hear the tears in her voice. "I woke up so happy that morning and I wanted to kiss you awake and look in your sleepy eyes, being the first thing you look at but you were gone. If it wasn't for my arching heart it was like it never happened. Nothing looked like you were ever there with me. I didn't even know your last name."

"Isles."

I can feel her breathing stop for a moment. "At least I know now that you really didn't do it for my money," she answers defeated.

"No. I know it may be stupid, but I was honest as I told you that I love you."

"I have to talk to Dean," she rushes up from her stool but I stop her.

"No phones, remember?"

"What…," I don't know what she was going to say but I just kiss her. Putting everything I have into this kiss. Pressing my body along her lean statue. Despite the fact that I try to make the best of the bad job we had done so far I feel myself stir, coming to live like being charged up. All the moments I felt her underneath my touch are coming back in a rush.

I can't let go of her, no matter how badly my lungs are burning. I can't get enough air into me through my nose but I am afraid if I let go I will loose her. That is until I feel her hands on my bottom, lifting me up like I weigh nothing. Instantly I wrap my legs around her. My left in her hair, my right cupping the base of her skull.

We don't move anywhere, just stay standing there and though I would sleep with her again, right now, right here, we just need this moment. The perfect mix, between sharing love and desire.

"Well that seems to me like you both are doing pretty fine," Frankie's voice comes from the entrance. "So you know, you will need a new manager. I fired Dean… that is after I broke his nose."


End file.
